


Yes, Tom - Chapter 3

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 3

Back in my room, it felt like the world was spinning. I stood there, leaning against the door, my mind racing, my body ablaze. Each hair, each pore seemed to bristle with longing for his touch. Already. It had only been 30 seconds.

Sarah was fast asleep and didn't stir. I tried to be as quiet as possible as I stepped into the bathroom. Peeling off my clothing, I started the shower and stepped in. The hot water stung the raised welts on my buttocks and caused my clitoris to throb. _I can't believe this actually happened. Did this actually happen?_

I got dressed in a t-shirt and panties, then stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was glowing. Beaming. I felt like a fucking goddess. _Damn, he is good._

"I just had sex with Tom Hiddleston." I giggled softly, the sound pouring out of me like a broken faucet. _Oh my god._ I covered my face trying to keep it in.

"I just fucked Tom Hiddleston. Thomas. William. Hiddleston." I said in a whisper, addressing the imaginary people in my head, my friends, the people online. All the people I couldn't tell.

When I laid down on the bed I knew I would have to fight to fall asleep. I wanted so badly to tell someone, but Tom was pointedly clear: I couldn't. And I knew he was right. It would cause nothing but problems at this point. We hadn't even figured out what we were doing yet. Plus, I definitely wasn't the kind of person that spread rumors or things like that. But it was one of those things that… just felt like it didn't happen because nobody else knew. I couldn't even tell Sarah. 

 _Well, I do have one option._ The thought swirled around my brain like water down a drain. What would it hurt? I obviously was never going to take my laptop anywhere near set ever again. How would he ever even know? I wouldn't say anything really specific. While my followers would certainly assume it was about Tom, obviously nobody would ever think it had actually happened.

I got my laptop out and opened it. I decided there would be no harm in posting something that had no connection to him. Technically I wouldn't be telling anyone anything. So I decided to write a short text post. No photo, no names, just a short little one-off with a familiar ring to it. 

I wrote: "He pulled my panties down and turned me over his knee. My pussy was dripping with anticipation. Those enormous hands, the long slender fingers. I knew the pain would be ecstasy. Raising his hand just slightly, he brought it down on my ass with an audible slap. I whimpered, unable to stifle my cries. 'Shhh… No sounds, pet.' The next blow harder, my clit throbbing, tears in my eyes. I could barely stand it, squirming on his lap, his erection planted firmly in my side, taunting me. I desperately wanted him to fuck me. I would have done anything. He slid one finger back and forth along my wet slit, then pushed into me, roughly. 'Fantastic, darling. So wet. So tight. Now get on your hands and knees. You deserve a reward.'"

I hit 'create post' and then quickly fell asleep.

 

The next thing I remembered was Sarah nudging me awake. 

"Ellie! Your phone!" Exasperated, she smacked me in the head with her pillow.

"Jesus, Sarah, what the fuck?" I squinted my eyes, trying to adjust to the morning light.

"Your phone's been ringing nonstop for 15 minutes! I thought you didn't have to be to set until later!" She threw my phone on the bed next to me and turned on the television.

"I'm not! Not until 10. Hold on, mute the TV please." I answered the phone, "Hey, it's Ellie."

It was my boss. "Yes, If you could please come to my office at 8 this morning. You're getting a new assignment."

My heart fell. Immediately my mind played back the previous evening's events. I was terrified. And angry. After all, Tom had promised not to get me in trouble.

"Is everything okay?" I cleared my throat, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Yes, actually, you're being promoted. Mr. Hiddleston apparently needs a new assistant, and he's requested you."

Stunned, I muttered an "Okay, I'll be there," and hung up the phone.

"Well what's the matter? Is something wrong? Did you forget to do something?"

Sarah cringed a little, expecting the worst.

"No, I've actually… I've been sort of, well, promoted. I'm going to be Tom Hiddleston's assistant."

" _What?!_ "

"Yeah, I mean, I guess that's what's happening." I shrugged, still a bit bewildered myself.

"No way!! Oh my god, Ellie, what are you going to do? You can barely say two words to the man!" She started laughing at me, and I couldn't help recalling all the times I'd confessed my love (and lust) for him. How many times I'd told her I shook just trying to hand him things. How I'd stare at him, hoping he didn't see me. God, thinking about it now was so embarrassing. Then she stopped abruptly. "Wait a second, why would _you_ get that job?"

"Ummm… he requested me." I looked down, nervously twirling the bed spread.

"What?! Why?" 

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks I'm a good PA. Or maybe he just likes me." My tone turned defensive. Sarah had a way of pushing my buttons. 

"Okay, sure. Whatever." She sniffed, raising her eyebrows. "He doesn't know you from Adam, but I'm sure that's it."

 

 

On the way to the set I received a text from Tom's number.

 

Tom: _Did they contact you?_

Me:Yes. Thank you :)

Tom: _I thought it would be easier for us to get to know each other. I hope that's alright._

Me: Of course it is. I'm on my way now.

Tom: _I'm already there. See you soon._

 

'Alright'? Of course it was. It was fantastic! At the time, I couldn't think of one bad thing about it. I mean, I got to work with Tom, I got to make more money, and they might even move me to a private room. I was floored.

 

When we got to the set, I met with my boss, who told me I was being re-assigned as Tom Hiddleston's personal assistant for the duration of the _Thor 2_ shoot. I would still be employed by Marvel, but I had to sign new contracts. I was getting a raise, a phone specifically for all my communications with Tom, and a tablet containing all his schedules, etc. I also was being moved to a private room, per Tom's request. 

"He's worried if he needs something from you at an odd hour, you'll end up waking your roommate." That was the explanation given, anyway. I almost laughed out loud.

Tom was not in the meeting. After I finished signing the new contracts, I was supposed to meet him to talk about what my responsibilities would be. I really didn't know what to expect, or what being a personal assistant entailed. 

As I walked to the trailer, it was impossible not to notice the glaring looks thrown my way. It's not like it was my decision, but apparently just accepting the new job was enough to get people pissed off at me. I ignored it, trying to prepare myself to see Tom. I was incredibly nervous.

I knocked on the door and waited, awkwardly staring at my shoes and wishing I had a sedative. 

Tom threw the door open, his face friendly and bright. "You're here! I was wondering where you were! Please, come in!" He was so effusive, it almost felt like he was nervous too. _Oh, come on, Ellie. Really?_ He kissed me on the cheek and then grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly. I barely even noticed him turning to lock the door. "Here, sit down, darling. Can I get you something? Tea? Oh you probably don't drink tea…"

"It's okay, I'm fine. I had coffee already. Thank you though."

"So," he sat down across from me, his hands clasped in front of him. "you aren't upset?"

"No," I looked at him incredulously, "why would I be? I got a raise and I get a private room. That's awesome. Sarah's my best friend, but she can be a little critical at times."

"I thought it would be better this way. I want to be able to… see you as much as possible without being disruptive to others. " He acted so casual, as if we were discussing dinner plans or the stock market. It was surreal. I crossed my legs, one foot bouncing up and down unconsciously, betraying my uneasiness.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes, I mean, yes I am. I'm just nervous, I guess. I'm nervous about the job and also, I guess, about you." I still had trouble forcing myself to meet his gaze. His eyes penetrated me. I felt naked. 

"I understand completely. If it becomes too much, darling, we can always get you a different job, okay?"

I nodded, but inside I was still a tempest of confusion. Part of me was so excited, so thrilled. The other part was fucking terrified.

"Don't worry. The job itself won't be difficult. And it will give us time to become more acquainted." That perfect smile. I melted. "Now that we're done with that, I'd like to talk to you about our other… well, for lack of a better term, 'arrangement'. As I said last night, if you really want to try this, I will make demands of you that are not sexual."

"I remember."

"Well, I have a few rules I need you to follow. I want you to wear dresses or skirts, not slacks. I want you to wear your hair down. I don't want you to wear tights; you can wear stockings and suspenders if you wish. I want you to wear either lace or satin undergarments, not cotton." He stared at me apprehensively, waiting for a response.

"Okay." 

"And from now on I will call you by your full name, Elizabeth. I don't want anyone else to call you that, understood?"

"Is that all?" I was expecting a lot more, to be honest, and I was happy that his demands were so easy to follow. To me, it actually felt comforting. I always liked it when someone took control. That it was Tom made it even better.

"Yes, that's all for now." He smiled a little, seemingly relieved that I wasn't averse to his rules.

"Later tonight we can talk about everything in more detail. I need you to think about this carefully, Elizabeth. If there are things you really will not or cannot do, I need to know, okay?"

"Okay."

"And if at any time you need me to stop, you have to tell me. If you want to use a safeword, that's fine too."

"How about I just say 'I really need you to stop'?" That's what I'd always done before. In my very limited, very tame prior experiences, that is.

"Okay." He chuckled a bit, and his face relaxed. "Now, are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes, Tom." I licked my bottom lip a little, my teeth gliding over it as I smiled back at him.

"Perfect, darling. Now stand up. Take your shoes off, then come stand in front of me. We have a little time before I need to be to makeup."

I took my shoes off and then walked towards him. "Turn around." His voice began to lower, a darker timbre pushing out his usual gregarious tone. Anticipation crept through the room.

Tom stood up, his hands wandering about my still-clothed body. Under my shirt, on my hips, then under my skirt, one long finger tracing just under the edge of my panties. I gasped. "Shhh… no sounds, pet."

"Yes, Tom." I squeaked, already so aroused I could barely breathe.

Wrapping his arms around my hips, he slid one hand between my legs. "Oh you dirty girl. You are so hot. So wet already." He panted in my ear. "Are you wet for me, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Tom." His mouth opened and I was wet. He didn't even have to say anything. Just thinking of that voice was like masturbating.

"Say it." He pressed his erection against my hip and I could hear his breathing, heavy in my ear. Feel his desire dripping off each and every word.

"I'm so wet for you, Tom." I couldn't say the words quickly enough. I wanted so badly to have him back inside me. Tearing me apart. _Oh god_.

"Put your hands behind your back, darling." He backed up a little as I reached behind my back and put my wrists together. "I'm going to tie your wrists together, now. Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes, Tom. I want to stay." Still behind me, I could feel him knot my wrists together tightly. The silky fabric felt like a man's tie, but I couldn't be certain. What I was certain of was how much I loved the feeling of being bound. The ache of fighting against my constraints, heightening every physical and emotional reaction.

"Now I want you to bend over that table there. Turn your face to the side so your cheek is touching the surface." He grabbed the ligature and led me towards the table. 

I complied, the cold surface of the table soothing against my hot skin. The suspense, though, was agony. I laid on the table impatiently, my hips unable to keep still as he left me there, like a display. So little contact. I was desperate for his touch. He must have been just standing there, watching me, admiring his work. Finally he spoke.

"Stop squirming," he warned me, placing his hand momentarily at the small of my back. The tease of such an innocuous touch. Agony. He then patiently folded my skirt about my waist and pulled my panties down, just enough to bare my ass. "Now Elizabeth, do you remember the conversation we had last night before I left?"

_What was he talking about? We barely… oh, no. He couldn't possibly._

"Yes, Tom." I whispered hesitantly, praying he was talking about something else.

"I think 'sir' is more appropriate right now, pet." His tone was becoming progressively colder.

_He knows._

"Say it!" He was yelling now, his voice terrifying. I flinched.

"Yes, sir!"

"Elizabeth, I explicitly told you not to post anything online, do you remember me saying that?" I could hear him unbuckling his belt; the clink of metal, the sound of leather against cloth heightening my apprehension. 

"Yes, sir." My voice cracked and tears welled up in my eyes. He had asked me to do one thing and I failed. _I should have know he would check. What was I thinking?_

"And what did you do?" I felt like a little girl in the principal's office as he chastised me condescendingly. 

"But, Tom," I tried to explain frantically, "I didn't put any names and I just…"

The belt struck me hard, directly on my ass, interrupting my pleas and causing me to yelp. Reaching down he grabbed me by the hair, pulling me up just enough to hiss in my ear, "No sounds! Don't make me say it again!"

He whipped me again, so hard I had to hold my breath to keep from screaming. I was already sore from being spanked, so each time the belt hit me it was like being hit twice. Searing pain exploded along my soft flesh and I writhed under his hand. 

"I'm very disappointed in you, Elizabeth." Another blow, this one a little lower, catching the spot where my thighs ended. I was not prepared for this at all. He paused, tugging my panties the rest of the way down to the floor. Then he pushed his knee between my legs, forcing my stance wider.

"I'm so sorry, Tom… sir…" I whined pitifully, humiliated. I wanted to prove to him that I could be obedient, and I had already disobeyed him. And now, I couldn't even be quiet and take my punishment. But the belt… I just wasn't conditioned for that kind of pain yet.

He struck me again and again, unrelenting. "Are you going to be a good girl? Are you going to obey me now?"

"Yes, sir!" My body could barely take much more. I was shaking, sobbing, my tear-stained face stuck to the surface of the table, stray hairs plastered to my forehead.

"Okay, now. Shhh… It's okay, sweetheart, just relax." He set the belt down then gently rubbed his thumb against my cheek. "I'll let you make it up to me, okay?"

"Yes, sir, please. Anything!"

"Good girl. I bet you're dripping wet…" He pushed two fingers in and I gasped. "Oh yes, you are aren't you? You're my dirty little slut, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir…" I could barely get the words out before he pushed his fingers into my mouth.

"Clean them off. You like the taste of your pussy don't you? Suck them, that's it. Yes you're such a filthy girl aren't you? Yes…." He removed his fingers, then leaned down, biting me on my neck. My entire body became engulfed in desire as I tried to catch my breath. _Please, bite me again. Please._

He put a condom on and positioned himself at my entrance, his head just barely in my slit, moving it around in tiny little circles, taunting me. _Agony._ Grabbing my wrists by the ligature, he pulled my arms back further, then slid into me slowly, languidly. Then, drawing back out he slammed into me. Again and again, over and over, my insides vibrating. 

"Yes, take it, take my cock you filthy slut. Oh my god yes, take my cock." He groaned, fucking me, his hips unyielding. He laid down on top of me and whispered in my ear, "Are you very sorry?"

"Yes, sir, I'm very sorry…" The tears flowing freely now, I sniffled pathetically.

"Okay, darling," he announced, pulling out of me and tossing the condom into the trash. "Turn around and kneel." 

I wriggled off the table and onto my knees. Tom grabbed a fistful of hair in one hand, his cock in the other. "Stick your tongue out, darling. I want you to show me how sorry you are." He pushed the head of his cock onto my tongue, then pulled it back again. "I want you to lick it. Only your tongue, nothing else, do you understand?"

I nodded, not wanting to move my mouth anymore than necessary. He tightened his grip on my hair.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" I whimpered.

"Open," he commanded, pushing his cock back on my tongue. I slid the tip under the head, tasting his pre-cum, savoring it. Tracing the edge, I worked up and around, then followed the length of his shaft, cradling it on my tongue.

"Oh yes, darling, so good. Mmmm…" His grip on my hair loosened a little, and he pulled his cock back again. "Perfect. Such a good girl. Open your mouth wider sweetheart." He pushed into my mouth, all the way to the back of my throat this time. I was ready. I struggled, but I didn't gag. "Oh darling, amazing…"

He wound his other hand in my hair, too, and began to fuck my face, slowly, gradually gaining momentum. I covered my lips with my teeth and pressed against the length, increasing the pressure, driving him to orgasm. "Fuck… Elizabeth, ohhhh… I'm going to come!" 

Tom's grip on my hair tightened as he came, shooting into the back of my throat, hot and dense. "Swallow it all, darling." His voice so breathy, pleasure engulfing him. I was so proud. To make him feel like that. Amazing.

I did as I was told, swallowing every little bit of him and licking the rest off. I looked up to see his head thrown back, the orgasm having transformed him. He looked angelic. "Oh that's such a good girl," he muttered, his words washing over me like rain.

"Do you forgive me?" I peered up at him from lowered lids, so anxious to please. How could I be so invested so quickly? We barely even knew each other. Well, he barely knew me; I thought I knew him.

"Of course, Elizabeth, of course. You did such a wonderful job, sweetheart. Really. But I'm not kidding. No more Tumblr. I will not be as easy on you next time. Alright?"

"Yes, sir." _Easy? The fuck?_

"Come here darling," his voice so sweet now, like the Tom I was used to seeing. He untied my wrists, then looped an errant hair behind my ear. Leaning down, he kissed my cheek. "I'm really happy you stayed, Elizabeth. I want to learn everything about you. I'm sorry we haven't had time yet. Tonight we can talk, does that sound good?"

My heart swelled, those lustrous eyes, that engaging smile, I melted in his presence. _Anything_. I would have done anything to have him look at me that way again.

"Yes, that sounds good," I looked down bashfully, not wanting him to see just how easily he could wind me around his finger. _Who am I kidding? Why do I think he picked me in the first place?_ He hugged me tightly, his mouth against my neck, his hands gently massaging my shoulders.

"We need to go. You okay?" I just wanted to stay in his aura, stay in the light he gave off. I was addicted to that glow.

"Yes, I'm perfect."

We cleaned up as quickly as possible and ran to makeup. 


End file.
